Soul of the Doll
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: After Gumi's death Gakupo goes throw Gumis stuff and finds her old doll, Rin. but what will happen when Rin comes to life? rated T just to be safe. Rin x Gakupo.


**Rin x Len fan girls please don't kill me for writing this!**

**I have been locked out of HappyTunaFish27 so I decided to write a Rin x Gakupo fan fiction Jenaiscute123.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**

**Gakupos pov**

I laid a white rose on my sister's grave.

"I can't believe you have been dead for a week now, it feels like I saw you drive away to school just yesterday," I said to her grave.

"And today would have been your birthday," I said starting to walk away.

I left the cemetery and drove back home.

I walked into the one room apartment.

When Gumi died I got a new apartment so there are a lot of boxes sitting around.

Next to the TV there were 2 boxes that had Gumi's name on them.

The boxes where filled with anything that belonged to Gumi that wasn't clothes.

I opened the boxes and started going threw them.

I found her old blanket, her purse, her school bag still filled with her school work, her drawings, and her camera. And this was only in the first box.

I opened up the box and I found a doll in a green dress, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was all dirty and one of her eyes was cracked.

I remember this doll, it was moms old doll that she gave to gumi, but gumi stopped playing with it when she was 10, "nobody has played with you in 5 years."

I think the dolls name was Rin.

I took Rin out of the box and set her on the kitchen table.

I undressed the doll and whipped her down with a wet towel until she was all shiny.

"She still has a cracked eye," I said poking it, when I poked it the glass eye fell out and split in two.

"There is a doll shop in the city, I will go find a new eye there," I said dressing the doll back into her green dress.

I changed out of my black suit and into a pair of jeans and my purple sweater.

I picked up the doll and walked out of my apartment and to my car. I sat the doll in the passenger's seat so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. I drove away from the apartment building and into the city.

"The doll shop is right next to that café I used to work part time at," I said trying to find this doll shop.

I finally found it; I parked my car at the café and walked over to the doll shop.

When I walked in and a woman with long pink hair was sitting at the register.

"Are you the manager?" I asked the women.

"Yes I am, what do you need sir?" she asked me.

"Could I get a new eye for this doll?"

I said handing the doll to the woman.

She looked at it.

"I don't have any eyes this shade of blue, would you like me to give her two new eyes?" she asked studying the doll.

"That would be nice, how much will this cost?" I asked

"It is $25 for each eye," she answered.

"Oh, how long will it take?" I asked

"A couple of minutes," she answered.

I sat down on a chair and the lady took the doll to a room in the back.

About five minutes later she came out with the doll.

"I put glue on her eyes for them to stay, they should dry in about an hour," said the lady.

"What is your name," I asked

"Luka."

"Thank you Luka," I said handing her a check for $50.

"She is quite an old doll, if you ever need anything come to me, I live in apartment 1-2," she said.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"I live in your building," she said with a smile.

"Alight then," I said walking out.

I got in my car and drove back home.

I set the doll on the couch and started making myself dinner.

After I ate my Miso soup I poked Rin's eyes to see if they were dry.

It was 9 pm so I grabbed my laptop and went to my bedroom.

I started to work on an application to get a job at the music studio I really wanted to work at.

After I submitted my application I went into the living room and grabbed Rin.

I put her next to me on the bed and I turned on the TV in my room.

I slowly fell asleep.

**Normal pov**

There was a doll in a green dress that was lying in a field of white roses.

A girl in a short white dress with short green hair walked up to the doll and picked her up while setting the doll on her lap.

"Wake up Rin," she said to the doll.

The doll opened her eyes and looked up at the girl with short green hair.

"Gumi?" she asked.

"Yes, it is me. I need you to do something for me," Said the girl with green hair.

"What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"Now that I am gone my brother is very lonely, I would like to give you a soul so he will never be lonely," said the green haired girl. "Can you do that for me Rin?"

"I will do anything to make you happy," said the doll.

The girl pulled a soft pink light out of her pocket.

She gave it to the doll and the doll absorbed the soul.

"Please make Gakupo happy," said the green haired girl before the doll faded away.

"I have been nothing but trouble for him, but you can make him happy," she said before she disappeared.

**That is the story so far, please review!**


End file.
